Carrusel de Emociones
by Livert-Girl
Summary: ºSAKURAxSHYAÔRANºSakura y Shyaoran salen de paseo, un romantico paseo solo ellos dos, claro si es que pueden escapar de Tomoyo quien les tomara grabaciones y otros problemitas con los demas. CAP.N 2
1. ¿Paseamos?

_**::NOTAS INICIALES::**_ _¡Hola´s! Sakura Card-Cartops, y sus personajes no me pertenece, sino que le pertenecen a su respectiva autora. __Hola soy yo de nuevo hoy se me ocurrió hacer este fan fic de Sakura y pues aquí lo tienen: por que del titulo? bueno lo que pasa es que la parejita de SakuraxShyaoran irán a un paseo muy romántico pero a verán ciertas persona que estarán vigilándolos que pasara con ellos? por el momento es una breve explicación o mejor dicho introducción ahora sheken...y dejar reviews yo acepto de todo non!_

_**::CARRUSEL DE EMOCIONES:**_

_**-.+.-(SHYAORANxSAKURA)-.+.-**_

_**::CÁP.N°º1: ¿PASEAMOS? ::**_

La mañana había caído en la casa de Kinomoto-Sakura. Ella yacía en su habitación. Se estaba preparando para salir con sus ahora novio Shyaoran Lee; ambos contaban con 16 años de edad. Ambos lo suficientemente jóvenes; pero el chico había pedido el respectivo permiso para salir con ella. El padre de la chica había aceptado con mucha felicidad, ya que sabía que Shyaoran la protegería con todo su valor. De ves en cuando daban paseos por el parque u otro lugar hermoso donde pasarla bien.

Hacían todo lo que hacen una pareja de enamorados: darse la mano, abrasarse en la calle, darse uno que otro besito en las mejillas y debes en cuando en los labios; besos no apasionados pero lindos. Sakura se miraba en un espejo viéndose con deleite, arreglándose lo más que podía para mirarse bien para su chico. Su cabello había crecido un poco; al igual que su altura. Su apariencia era mas de una adolescente, su cuerpo era hermoso; perfecto, delgado, haciendo resaltar muy bien a sus atributos, su piel era blanca, sus verdes ojos seguían siendo inocentes y alegres. Sus labios eran una tentación divina, un hermoso ángel.

-¿Kero, crees que ese vestido me queda bien?-preguntaba la chica a su pequeño amigo en forma de peluche.

-¿Eh?-hablo el pequeño peluche sin ponerle atención.

-¡Mírame, Kero!-Le llamo de nuevo la atención la chica pero sin lograr que el peluche le hiciera caso alguno.

-¿Me hablaste? ¡Toma esto! Estoy logrando hacer una gran puntuación.-respondió Kero jugando videojuegos sin prestarle atención a la chica de cabellos cafés.

-¡Kero!-Lo llamo con pucheros la chica.

-Si, si, si, vamos a la derecha, hoy a la izquierda ¡waw!-gritaba emocionado el pequeño monstruito

-¡Ah! Creo que no me podrá dar su opinión de cómo me veo con todas estas cosas puestas-decía resignada Sakura.

La joven chica tomo un bolsito en forma de corazón y salio deprisa de la habitación por que ya se le había hecho muy tarde.

-¡Nos vemos después!-se despidió Sakura de Kerberos; pero este no le hizo caso de nuevo.

Sakura salio de la habitación en rumbo a bajar las escaleras y llegar abajo a la puerta. Ya casi para llegar oyó una voz:

-¿Por que tanta prima monstruo?-sonó la vos burlona de su hermano mayor Toya.

-¡Hermano!-Dijo con molestia la chica.

-Va salir con el joven, Lee-Sonó la voz del padre de ambos.

-¿Con ese mocoso?-dijo fastidiado el chico de cabellos negros.

-¡Shyaoran, no es un mocoso! él es un grandioso chico-defendió Sakura a su chico.

-¡Pues, yo digo que es un mocoso tonto!-dijo con burla Toya molestando a su hermana menor.

-¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Papá!-lloriqueo la chica de ojos verdes.

El señor Kinomoto miraba muy feliz la escena de sus hijos quienes discutían; pero al oír el timbre de la casa prosiguió a dar paso ha abrir la puerta para saber si era el invitado que esperaban. Abriendo por fin la puerta el hombre se encontró con el joven de cabellos cafés claros quien le sonreía grandemente.

-¡Buenos días, señor Kinomoto! ¿se encuentra Sakura?-Saludo educadamente el chico sin dejar de sonreír al igual que el señor Kinomoto.

-¡Sakura!-llamo el hombre a su hija.

-¡Ya voy papá!-dijo nerviosa y sonrojada la chica corriendo hacia la puerta.

–¡No te apresures que te puedes caer, Monstruo!-Le dijo burlonamente Toya a Sakura.

El chico se sorprendió y sonrojo al ver lo hermosa que se miraba la chica con un vestido corto color rosa muy hermoso; sin mangas, el vestido se amoldaba muy bien a su delgado cuerpo, sus botas eran del mismo color; llevaba unos listones del mismo color en sus cabellos, se miraba hermosa para deleite del chico.

-¡Hola, Shyaoran!-le hablo sonrojada la chica muy feliz.

-…-el chico se sobresalto muy sonrojado.

-¡Hola!...te-te…traje esto-dijo nerviosamente el chico entregándole a la chica un gran ramo de flores rosas con blanco muy finas y lindas.

-¿Es para mi?… ¡ah!… ¡que lindas, gracias!-dijo tomando las flores y dándole un gran abrazo a un petrificado Shyaoran.

Sakura se fue a su habitación de nuevo para colocar las flores en un florero, mientras Toya llego donde Shyaoran para interrogarlo.

-Espero que no tengas planeado hacer algo perverso con Sakura-le dijo seriamente el chico viendo desconfiadamente al joven de cabellos cafés.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Pero que cosas dices? ¡yo seria incapaz de hacerle eso a Sakura!-se defendió ofendido el chico de cabellera café.

-¡No te creo!-le respondió serio y enfadado Toya ha Shyaoran.

-Arg-Renegaban los dos chicos.

-¡Ya me voy! ¡Regresaremos mas tarde! ¡vamonos Shyaoran!-dijo Sakura llegando al recibidor.

-¡Bobo!-le dijo Toya a Shyaoran.

-¡Tonto!-le renegó Lee. Sakura tanto como Shyaoran se marcharon.

El joven llevaba puesta una camisa negra manga larga y encima llevaba otra camisa, pero en color azul de mangas cortas y pantalones azules.

-¿Dejaras que se baya con él?-le pregunto Toya a su padre viendo a la pareja que iban agarrados de la mano.

-No te preocupes. Lee la pretejerá más de lo que tú crees. Ellos estarán bien no te preocupes-le respondió sonriente su padre.

-¡A veces no te entiendo!-Le dijo fastidiado el joven hombre de cabellos negros.

…_**.Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ….**_

…_.En otro lugar…._

Sakura y Shyaoran iban agarrados de la mano levemente sonrojados. Hasta que Lee rompió el silencio…

-¡Te-te ves hermosa!-le dijo el chico muy sonrojado viendo a la chica directamente a los ojos, asiendo que ella se sobresalte y sonroje de igual manera.

-Gracias… ¡tú-tú también te ves muy bien!-le dijo muy sonriente y sonrojada la chica de ojos verdes.

Ambos se detuvieron a medio camino solo para mirarse directamente a sus ojos de diferente color pero de igual expresión. Se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que se abrasaron y se dieron un tierno y dulce beso.

-Suki da yo!-Se dijeron al mismo tiempo que se separaban del besito.

-…-

-¡Sakura, se ve hermosa!… ¡son tan lindos! ¡Esto quedara perfecto en mi grabación!-le oyó en susurros la voz de Tomoyo quien vigilaba a la pareja sin que ellos supieran para grabarlo en video.

-¡Ahora a seguirlos se ha dicho!-expreso la chica de cabellos largos sonriendo con esplendor.

_**::CoNtInUaRá?::**_

_**::NOTAS FINALES: **__ ¿_que les pareció? mas o menos ¿verdad? Esta corto pero solo es la introducción; veremos que hacen Sakura y Shyaoran para estar juntos pero pasarla románticamente ji-ji Ni yo lo se… nos vemos en el siguiente Cáp. Quieren que lo continué dejar reviews yo aceptó de todo yo no me enojo. Salù


	2. Lugares

_**::NOTAS INICIALES::**_ _¡Hola´s! Sakura Card-Cartops, y sus personajes no me pertenece, sino que le pertenecen a su respectiva autora. ¡Al fin! Después de siglos me acorde que había hecho este fic y me digne a seguirlo, y pues aquí lo tienen, ¿quieren saber que paso con Shyaoran y Sakura, pues sheken y dejar reviews._

_**::CARRUSEL DE EMOCIONES:**_

_**-.+.-(SHYAORANxSAKURA)-.+.-**_

_**::CÁP.N°º2**__**:LUGARES::**_

Sus dedos parecían jugar por bien que iban entrelazados, en una unión entre sus manos, y era lo que mas les gustaba. Se dirigían a pasar una buena cita que habían estado esperando desde hace muchos días, era de lo mas hermoso, saber que podían pasear sin preocupación alguna; después de todo. Tenían la aprobación de sus familias en especial la de la chica de cabellos castaños.

-¿Dónde quieres ir primero?-le pregunto amablemente Shyaoran a su joven chica que empezó a interrogarse ella misma.

-¿Huh?-pensó por algunos momentos antes de contestar:-¡Lo tengo!-sonrió mientras jalaba rápidamente al chico por la mano que lo iba tomando desde que empezaron su pequeña cita.

-…-El chico de ojos cafés solo sonrió preguntándose que lugar escogería la chica para su primer paseo de la bonita mañana que compartían solos, o más bien era lo que creían.

…_**.Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ….**_

-¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Creí que estabas en casa?-ponía una mano en su mejilla la chica de cabellos negros mientras veía frente a ella, un monstruo de apariencia como de un muñeco de felpa del cual ya conocía de quien se trataba.

-De hecho, yo también tuve curiosidad de saber que estarían haciendo, Sakura y ese mocoso.-respondió con los brazos cruzados, desconfiando de lo que podría hacer el joven Lee-Shyaoran.

-¿Estas preocupado?-chisteo la chica de ver como el pequeño se preocupaba por la chica de cabellos castaños.

-Claro que lo estoy, no confió en él.-rabeo viendo de un escondite donde estaba junto con Tomoyo, casi desde el principio del camino.

-No pongas esa cara, animo. Lee, es incapaz de lastimara a Sakura, ¡se van tan bien juntos!-sonreía con extrañas luces que le servían de fondo.-Sigamos.-le recordó que si querían seguir a la pareja tenían que darse prisa.

…_**.Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ….**_

-¡Es fabuloso!-Sonreía muy ilusionada la chica del vestido rosado, sentada en una mesita junto a Shyaoran.

-Es un lugar muy hermoso.-miro a los lados recorriendo con la vista, el hermoso lugar donde vendían helados muy bien decorados, del cual Sakura ya tenia como menú, uno ya que lo tenia en frente.

-¡waw!-Expreso mientras se ponía las manos en las mejillas sonrojadas, gustosa de haber probado suculento postre de tal delicia.

-Veo que te gustan mucho.-Shyaoran solo se deleitaba viendo como a Sakura y verla tan feliz, eso lo hacia sonrojar suavemente.

-Lo siento.-se apeno al ver su comportamiento aun infantil.-es que…siempre quise venir aquí…y pues quería que tú me acompañaras.-le comento muy apenada.

-…-eso hizo que el chico de cabellos café-claros sintiera como su corazón pego un pequeño brinco al escuchar eso.-era emocionante saber que la chica había pensado en llevarlo hasta ese lugar tan bonito con tal de estar junto a él, era como un honor que apreciaba bastante.

-Muchas gracias, Sakura.-sonrió en el momento en que se acercaba más a ella y le daba un beso en la frente.

-Shyaoran…-susurro apenado la chica.

-Te quiero…-le limpio la mejilla untada de un poco de helado con una servilleta.

-Yo también te quiero…-susurro levemente sonrojada.

…_**.Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ….**_

-¡¿Cómo pueden comportarse de esa manera?-renegaba Kero en otra mesa un poco mas lejos de la pareja.

-A mi me párese que están muy enamorados.-murmuro Tomoyo disfrazada para que la pareja no los descubriera, pero tenia la cámara prendida para gravar cada momento de los dos.

-No lo se, Sakura siempre a sido un poco ingenua para este tipo de cosas, aun es muy joven como para salir con ese mocoso.-susurro Kerberos mientras con una cuchara tomaba un poco de helado que tenia la chica en una gran bandeja para ellos.

-¡wou! ¡Esto sabe delicioso!-exclamo muy feliz Kero de probar la exquisitez del postre.

-Sakura se ve tan adorable, mírala comportándose tan cariñosa con Lee.-sonrió la chica viendo como Sakura le daba juguetonamente cucharadas de helado en la boca al chico.

-¡Ah!-se asusto el casi-peluche de felpa al ver eso,-¡¿HA?-exclamo por haberse tragado rápido un montón de helado que le hizo que se le congelara el cerebro.

…_**.Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ….**_

-¿Escuchaste, algo?-pregunto Lee, al escuchar un extraño sonido, pero al echar vistazo al rededor solo vio a las demás personas comiendo en ese local.

-No te preocupes, Shyaoran-kun.-puso su mano sobre la del chico.-estoy contenta de estar junto a ti, nada podría arruinar esto.-se medio recostó en el hombro del chico.

-Esta bien, no te preocupare mas.-la abrazo con mas confianza de lo que estaban viviendo en esos muy buenos momentos.

-Yo se donde podemos ir.-ahora era el turno de Shyaoran de recorrer un lugar donde quería llevara a su novia, para demostrarle que el también tenia su lugar ideal para que disfrutaran lo mejor juntos.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto y el chico asintió.-De acuerdo, yo también quiero conocer ese lugar donde seguiremos con nuestro paseo.-no dudaba en seguir en ningún momento a su chico.

-…-

…_Ya en el lugar…_

-¿Aquí?-parpadeaba Sakura del lugar donde su chico la había llevado después de que habían estado en la heladería, ahora estaban en otro lugar donde pasarían otra aventura.

-Si, es aquí. Pasaba un día por aquí, y me pareció muy interesante, yo también quise traerte aquí para que te diviertas un poco.-Ven…-Estiro su mano ofreciéndosela a Sakura para que le siguiera.

-…-Kinomoto sonrió divertida, era lago nuevo para ella, pero no le era desconocido, y le paresia una buena idea.

Estaban en un bello lugar, a pesar que era aun de día, ese lugar estaba un poco oscuro y con hermosas luces de colores para adornar una amplia pista de baile, donde ya estaban bailando algunas parejas de enamorados.

-Es muy romántico…-susurro bastante encanta la chica de ojos verdes mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de su chico.

-Me alegra que te guste.-estaba encantado de que la chica estuviera a gusto en ese lugar que había escogido.

La música era tan tranquilizante y perfecta, era como si todo quisiera encajara en ese momento. Pasos suaves y talvez no pensados, carisias entre abrazos inocentes y roses de mejilla contra el pecho de su amado. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

Nada mas importaba en esos momentos y la necesidad de ver los ojos del otro, para saber en que esta pensando, de si esta pensando en ti, en esos bellos momentos.

Levantaron sus miradas separándose un poco. Sus miradas se cruzaron como si tuvieran una conexión. Con sus labios muy cerca.

-_"Es muy hermosa" "siento que me transmite su amor con su sonrisa"_-pensó el chico al ver la hermosa chica que abrazaba.

-_"Lo amo" "su corazón se oye tan bien y su pecho es muy calido" "sus ojos me dicen que me ama"-_también Sakura estaba igual de conmovida que Lee.

Cayeron en cuenta de sus acciones al darse cuenta de que la música ya había terminado y de que eran los únicos que estaban en la pista de baile y de que le gente no dejaban de verlos.

-…-Ambos se sonrojaron por completo alejándose de ahí y entrar a otra habitación del lugar donde había más entretenimiento.

…_**.Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ….**_

-Creí que habían entrado en este lugar, ¿Dónde están?-preguntaba preocupado la chica de los cabellos negros largos.

-Es extraño. La presencia de ambos es muy fuerte aquí.-Kero tampoco comprendía donde estaba la pareja.

-¡Mira son ellos!-exclamo Tomoyo al ver a la pareja entrar en esas otra habitación.

-¡Ah!-expreso igual el monstruo al ver a su amiga con el chico.-Acerquémonos un poco mas.-le dijo a la chica para que se acercaran a una mesa donde estuvieran mas cerca de la pareja y ver de que hablaban.

…_**.Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ….**_

-¡Esto es muy hermoso!-Exclamo muy ilusionada Sakura al entrar en ese otro lugar separado donde había más diversión.

-¿Un Karaoke?-un tic apareció en el ojo de Lee al ver eso otro lugar donde no había entrado.

-¡Me encanta!-chisteaba la chica mientras abrazaba efusivamente a su chico.

-¿De verdad lo crees?-a pesar de todo había hecho que Sakura sonríe mas que satisfecha de lo que veía.

-Si, es muy hermoso.-miraba a una persona que cantaba, o más bien aullaba una canción que la letra se oía muy bonita.

-…-

-Esta muy contenta, quien diría que Lee, que supiera a la perfección los gustos de ella.-Tomoyo también estaba encantada con el lugar.

-No dejes que eso te engañe, iré a dar un vistazo.-murmuro Kero saliendo de una bolsa del disfraz de Tomoyo e ir bajo la mesa para ir hacia la de la pareja.

-¡Espero que les haya gustado la interpretación del señor! ¿Quién mas quiere probar su talento?-el organizador del lugar animaba a la siguiente persona que quisiera cantar y tal vez encontrar sus dotes de artista.

-Será divertido, oír quien lo hace mejor.-reía Sakura emocionado de ver quien cedería y seguiría en cantar esa bella canción.

-Me gustaría que alguien la cantara bien, me sueña a que tiene buena pinta.-reía también Lee, pero mas centrado en querer oír bien cantada esa canción.

-¡Levante la mano la persona que se anima a probar suerte y ganar fans!-el hombre daba muchas esperanzas pero ya nadie paresia animarse.

-…-

En cambio con Kero caminaba en 4 patas en el piso bajo las mesas del lugar tratando de llegar donde estaban los dos chicos.

-Solo me falta un poco.-sonreía Kero seguir de que pronto llegaría.-¡¿Arg?-pero no contó con que le patearan la cola deteniéndolo.-¡¿Suéltame?-forcejeaba para que lo soltaran. Cuanto mas jalo, fue soltado de repente hasta que salio rodando a toda velocidad.

-…-

-¡¿Hay?-exclamo Sakura incorporándose de su asiento con rapidez.

-¡Fabuloso! ¡Tenemos a una señorita que se ha ofrecido a tomar el micrófono!-la atención y una luz se centro en la chica de ojos verdes que fue señalada por el hombre del karaoke que la señalaba para que pasara a la pequeña tarima.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No, esta equivocado! Yo solo…-Se asusto la chica al ver los ojos acusadores.-No, yo no puedo hacer eso…-sollozo.-Tengo miedo…-lloriqueo viendo a Shyaoran.

-…-el chico le sonrió y le tomo la mano con suavidad.-Yo estoy seguro que tú lo aras bien, déjame que te vea en escena.-sonrió con ternura.

-Shyaoran…-se sonrojo, pero trago saliva, sabia que después se arrepentiría.

A pesar de todo…

De verdad estaba muy nerviosa y sobre todo muy apenada, muy, muy apenada de estar en ese tarima, ¿Cómo se había metido en eso? Levanto la cabeza y miro a su chico con una amable sonrisa. Ahora entendía como se había metido en ese embrollo.

-_"No es el momento de tener miedo" "Shyaoran, quiere verme cantar""lo are por él"_-Tomo seguridad mientras apretaba con fuerza el micrófono mientras suspiraba hondo y tragaba saliva. Mira las letras que empezaron a salir en el pequeño televisor que tenia cerca, para guiarla de que debía cantar.

-"Todo estará bien"-Se dijo y dejo de lado el miedo y una gran emoción se apodero de ella.

-Esta canción va dedicada a mi novio, Lee-Shyaoran.-Expreso señalando a su chico para que supieran que cantaría con mas sentimiento por su chico.

La música empezó a sonar, al compás de un tarareo que empezó a hacer y comenzó:

_**ºNo te debes preocuparº**_

_**Si todo te sale mal**_

_**Viajemos a la ciudad...**_

-…-El chico de los ojos cafés estaba sorprendido de cómo su novia estaba cantando esa canción, el comienzo era bastante convincente de hecho era como si ella conociera desde hace mucho esas notas, puesto que hasta hacia unos suaves paso con sus pies.

_**ºTranquilízate y relájateº**_

_**En la ciudad**_

_**Hay juegos y artes**_

Su sonrisa era de estar disfrutando esa melodía, era divertido, y cantar eso, era como dedicárselas a su chico.

_**ºEs demasiada presiónº**_

_**Y así tú reventarás**_

_**Ven y decídete ya!**_

_**Como la ciudad no hay nada mejor**_

_**Desestresate**_

_**Es sencillo**_

Cuando cantaba miraba a su chico, y hasta el punto en que en esas palabras lo señalo divertida de que esa letra reflejara lo que estaban pasando.

_**ºTanto movimientoº**_

_**Muchos rascacielos**_

_**Todo aquí divierte**_

_**Anímate amor**_

Era un pequeño baile, que se dejaba llevara por lo alegre que lo cantaba, se abrazo a si misma y luego cerro sus ojos, para abrirlos con diversión mientras dejaba que sus brazos se extendieran.

Shyaoran sabia lo que su chica le expresaba en esa canción, se sentía muy apenado de hecho estaba muy rojo.

_**ºMuchos viajaremosº**_

_**Y no reayudemos**_

_**Tú tienes la clave**_

_**Es tu decisión**_

Su sonrisa, sus movimientos, su pequeño baile lleno de alegría, el miedo se transformo en pura diversión y amor.

_**ºViaja aquíº**_

_**Vamos!**_

El final fue bastante bueno; hasta se sorprendí de si misma y de cómo había tomado en serio ese karaoke, que mas pareció un concierto que cautivo a las personas, ya que empezaron a aplaudirle.

-Lee…-bajo del escenario con rapidez, para llegar donde su chico y abrazarlo.

-Estuviste genial, estabas muy hermosa cantando.-la abrazo muy feliz.

-Tú me diste la confianza…-se apeno mucho.

-¡Bravo! ¡Estuvo hermoso!-aplaudía muy contenta Tomoyo de haber presenciado la hermosa interpretación de su amiga.

-…-por otro lado con Kero, este seguía bajo la mesa pero con remolinitos en sus ojos al igual que un chichón en su cabeza, al haber chocado con la pierna de Sakura.

…_**.Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ. Ôõ….**_

Después de un helado, bailar y hasta cantar, habían tomado la decisión de ir al cine más cercano y ver una película romántica; claro, como Sakura había sugerido. Y no perdían de vista a los dos espías que no los dejaban atrás, sin que percataran, era fácil sabiendo que solo se ponía atención entre si, olvidando lo demás.

-…-Sakura estaba conmovida viendo la película, mientras Shyaoran comía unas palomitas un poco mas tranquilo, no estaba del todo acostumbrado a eso, pero no era algo que le extrañaba.

-Es muy conmovedora…-decia le chica con lagrimones en sus ojos.

Por mas calmado que aquello estuviera, no sabían en el embrollo que se meterían por culpa de alguien cosa que de verdad los dejaría con la boca abierta…

_**::CoNtInUaRá?::**_

_**::NOTAS FINALES: **__¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo, que espero seguir y hacer el tercero porque se viene mucho mas de esto, porque aun faltan mas espías, sobre todo porque lo que se viene será muy divertido, es algo peligroso ver películas cuando…ja-ja, espero que les haya gustado, ya que el ending-Groovy de este anime, me pareció el indicado para este capitulo jaja en fin no digo mas y si quieren que le de continuación y me apure, dejar reviews. ¡Salù!_

_**::MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS::**_


End file.
